


(podfic) A Death in the Family

by secondalto



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, My First Podfic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes tragedy has a way of bringing people together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic) A Death in the Family

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Death in the Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1190823) by [Rainne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainne/pseuds/Rainne). 



> So, this basically exists because of my husband.
> 
> I was musing aloud about not having the equipment for doing podfic and he gave me headphones with a microphone attached, then pointed me to the recording software on my computer.
> 
> It's not perfect, but here it is. With thanks to Rainne for writing the fic, listening to the first version of this and for correcting my pronunciations.

Find it [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/4vhzc0bfzd3qnum/death.mp3)

Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
